WingsEnd Revolution
by Mikka Tenshi
Summary: Yamato Sakijiru is obsessed in Mica, the popular idol. He sends her letters and lucky of him, Mica replies to his messages. One day, when he went out to find a part-time job, he met the rich Misaki Allster. Unknown to him, Misaki Allster is Mica's sister.
1. His Beginning

**_Author's note : I own the story and the whole idea of it. It's only a fiction so any resemblance to any real person, animals or companies is pure coincidence._**

**_Title: Wings. End Revolution  
_**

Characters (introduced in this chapter):

**Mai Arisaka a.k.a Mica**- the protagonist of the story. A hot-headed girl who works _secretly_ as Mica, the popular singer, model and actress. Even though she lives alone in a lonely mansion, She's actually a girl who came from a rich family, her mother being the president of JI Media Company and her father being a popular musician in the world. Her family has still a lot of secrets that she herself didn't know. She is also known as the Magnus Magister (literally means "the great master") of the Buena Vista world.

**Yamato Sakijiru**- An ordinary soon-to-be high school student who was abandoned by his parents. He's a loyal fan and pen-pal of Mica. He came from a poor family and when he was abandoned, he tried to find a job and luckily, he met Misaki Allster who was kind enough to give him a job. But unknown to him, Misaki Allster is the older sister of Mica. And Unknown to him, He's one of the Daisho (a knight of the Buena Vista world) who must protect the Magnus Magister, Mai.

**Schindler Wollfe**- the screen-partner of Mica. A Handsome Playboy. Unknown to almost all people (except Misaki and the other Daisho), He's a 1,200 years-old vampire who only approaches girls to suck their blood and after drinking their blood, he erases their memory through his Cascia (magic powers). He is the adopted son of Borys Delov, the First-Rank representative (President) of Eurasian Federation. Mai's grandfather is the Second-Rank representative (Vice-President) of Eurasian Federation. Schindler is aware of the fact that He and Mai is set to be married in the future. The arranged wedding is set by his adoptive father and Mai's grandfather.

**Misaki Allster**- three years ago, her name is Misaki Arisaka. But after the death of their mom, her grandfather (on her father's side) came to Japan to take them. After knowing her grandfather's plans, She sent Mai to St. Cascia Academy, a place which can be considered as the bridge between Buena Vista and the non-Celestial's world, to protect her beloved sister. Mai didn't know any of these and hates her sister because she believes that Misaki was blinded by luxury. Misaki is the one who gave a job to Yamato Sakijiru after knowing the obsession of Yamato to Mica.

**Arthur**- the loyal butler of Misaki. He's a celestial from the Buena Vista world and the trusted secret-keeper of Misaki.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : HIS BEGINNING**

It was not a fine summer day for Yamato Sakijiru. Everyday of summer vacation feels like hell for him. It has been two weeks already since his parents abandoned him. Yes, it's so tragic to call it "abandon" but it's the truth. His parents abandoned him for some unknown reason and gave him only 30, 000 yen for his financial needs. It sounds stupid but he hates whatever his parents' reason is.

There is still a lot of things that needs to be done. First, he needs to find a part-time job because surely, 30,00 yen is not enough for his wants and needs. Second, he needs to apply for a high school. Unfortunately, he failed the entrance exam of the ONLY high school he wanted to enter. Third, he needs to settle their debts to the landlady of the apartment he's currently in. He's thinking of ways to solve these problems for every single day of his life.

As he sits on a comfortable couch while drinking hot coffee, a thought went across his mind. Today is Wednesday, the day his important person's letters come. He hurried outside the apartment to check his mailbox, and he was right. He found a nice-smelling letter inside his mailbox.

The sender's name is Mica. She is not his friend nor a lover. She's not even his close acquaintance. She is like the heaven and He is the earth. The gap between them is too large.

He returned to the comfort of his lonely apartment as he hurriedly opened the envelope. He smelled the paper first.

"As usual, it smells like flowers"_ i wonder if it's her perfume..._ He thought.  
He began reading the letter.

_Saki-kun_

_Yo. it has been a month since we started exchanging letters. waah! i'm too busy!_  
_ So, that's your situation for awhile now.. I see that it's too difficult to have a lot of problems coming after another. I can't really be a help for you now because i can't even help myself. I hope you understand. I can only tell you to never give up. Challenges are a part of life. It doesn't really matter how you think about the problem. You should think that there's more to life when life brings us down. I hope i can encourage you by these words. I'm writing another song right now. And i think i want its theme to be LIFE. I don't know why but your problem made me think of an idea. Here's another riddle for you. You can't write back to me if you haven't figured it out. :]_

_"Yesterday is a History. Tomorrow is a Mystery. If so, What is Today?"_

_ - Mica._

"Her letter is just as usual. She never wrote 'sorry' or 'take care' or 'thanks'. But I'm still happy that i became a part of her song. And she told me words of hope. It's really Mica." he said, with a face expressing the depth of his happiness.

* * *

He stood there, in front of Mica's large banners. He looked at it with a gentle look. It's as if he wanted the person in the large banner to come to life, so that he could embrace her.

"She really looks like Elise.. Every detail of her face is like a carbon-copy of Elise's face. Well, except the color of her hair. "

Elise is the name of the girl that Yamato first loved. She was his ex-girlfriend. She's half-french and half-japanese. But she never met her French father. Yamato loved her very much but when Elise's mother died and her father came to take her to France, their romance ended. He still loves her and he swore to himself that he would be a successful person so that he can face Elise. But now, his goal changed. He wants to meet this superpopular idol and know her. He's interested in Mica.

"Mica is the most popular artist today, eh? She has a lots of billboards and banners." He said while looking at a billboard. Suddenly, Because he was paying too much attention to the billboard, He bumped into someone and spilled his ice cream that has already melted.

"waah! Misaki-sama! Daijoubu desu ka?" a man who is formally dressed said. He is with someone, a person he called "master".

"Arthur, buy me new clothes.." His 'master' ordered him to do.

"Yes, Misaki-sama!" the man said.

and after 10 seconds, the man has already done his master's order.

"Arthur, i'm going to change clothes in that restaurant. While i change, order something for us to eat." the master ordered again. The master began walking towards the direction of the restaurant.

Yamato, feeling ignored by this "master-and-butler" persons, felt a hand grasping his wrist and lead him to the restaurant. It was the butler.

"You dared to make my Misaki-sama angry. You won't get away with this" the butler told him.

After a few minutes, he found himself sitting in front of a table filled with expensive foods that he knows he can't even afford. He is now inside the restaurant. He was about to eat but the 'master' spoke..

"Arthur, the dress.." she said as she snapped her fingers.

"Here it is, Misaki-sama" the butler showed the two of them.

"This dress just came from France yesterday. It was co-created by France's top 10 fashion designers. It's price is.."

"Stop, Arthur.." the master ordered the butler to stop saying the price.

"Yes, Misaki-sama.." the butler obediently followed and returned the dress to its paper bag.

"i got your point there. You want me to pay for the damages of that dress, right?" Yamato frankly stated.

"Honestly, Yes" the 'master' said with a serious face shifted to a happy face, even with a flashy smile.

_what's with that smile? it's so fake._ Yamato thought to himself. "Then, i'll be straight to the point as well. I'm not as rich as you think. I'm having financial problems right now so I can't really do what you want me to do. All i have right now is 25,000 yen and you can't expect my parents to pay the amount for the damages of that dress because they have been missing for 2 weeks now. They only gave me 30,000 yen for my financial needs. " Yamato said frankly.

"You managed to live with only 30,000 yen for two weeks? What do you do for a living?" the 'master' asked him.

"I'm currently trying to find a part-time job so i can support myself." Yamato answered.

"Don't you find those problems difficult for you? Your parents left you and now you have to depend on yourself.." Misaki said.

"I found it difficult at first. But someone told me "There is more to life when life brings us down". I believe that giving up will not give me the best of what i want." Yamato clearly implied.

Misaki was shocked by his statement. It was not because she found determination in his eyes, but because of a familiar line that she once said to her younger sister. Then, a brilliant idea got into her mind.

"Hey, are you a fan of Mica?" the 'master' (Misaki) asked.

"Yes, i'm interested in her. How did you know?" is she a mind-reader?

"You said you're trying to find a part-time job. Then, I'll give you one!"

"R-really? That fast?" Yamato asked. He was shocked. How can rich people hire persons this easily?

"Yeah. First, give me your personal information. ah, Arthur, write it down.."

"Understood, Misaki-sama." the butler immediately followed.

"what's your name?"

"Sakijiru Yamato"

"oh, so you're Sakijiru-kun, huh? How old are you?"

"Fifteen years old"

"Which school are you attending?"

"Ah, that... I still haven't enrolled in any high schools. I took the entrance exam in Seika High but i failed the exam. I came from Shinokuni Academy."Yamato honestly answered.

Misaki sighed. what a troublesome guy, she thought.

"Before you finish middle school, you need to settle which high school you'll enter first." Misaki said.

"I know that. It's just that my parents didn't even bother to take care of things."

"Oh, sou ka? then i'll take care of those things.."Misaki said with a proud smile.

"eh? how come?" rich people are really weird, Yamato thought.

"Talents? Hobbies? Contact Number?" Misaki asked once again.

"Talents? I'm not really sure but I know i suck at cooking. I like to take photographs of many wonderful things. I like to listen to Mica's songs. and my number is 09XXXXXXXXX"

"Okay, the interview is now fine. now, let's eat. the food is getting cold. Arthur, sit in too." Misaki kindly said to her butler.

"Is it really fine, Misaki-sama? I'm only your servant." the butler named Arthur said with so much hesitations.

"That's fine Arthur. It's an order.." Misaki ordered.

"Hai, Misaki-sama." the butler followed with a smile.

After their lunch ended, the master Misaki and the butler Arthur immediately called for their car. When their car arrived, Misaki entered, of course she was assisted by her butler.

"I'll just call you if ever i settled all the matters already." Misaki told Yamato.

"Thanks a lot, Misaki-san. Thanks for trusting someone like me.." Yamato replied.

"Say that when you receive your orders, Sakijiru-kun."

" 'Yesterday is a History. Tomorrow is a Mystery. If so, What is Today?' Do you know the answer to this riddle?" Yamato asked Misaki.

"The answer's obvious. Yesterday is a History. Tomorrow is a Mistery. Today is a gift. That's why it is called 'present'. Right?" Misaki answered.

"Right..." Yamato said.

"Well then, We'll be going now. Take care, Sakijiru-kun..." Misaki said.

"ah, you too, Misaki-san, Jaa!"

The car now goes fast. It's going farther from the sight of Yamato.

Meanwhile, inside the car..

" He said 'thanks for trusting someone like me'.. Misaki-sama" the driver of the car said.

"I know, He referred to himself just like that. Well, He doesn't know anything about his wings and his End, Schindler..." Misaki said, talking to the driver.

"How did you know it was me?" a guy named Schindler said.

"Your disguise is so obvious as usual" Misaki said in a harsh tone.

"Hey, I'm one of the most popular and great actors of this era. After all, I'm your younger sister's screen partner. It's too harsh to make a comment like that." Schindler said frankly.

"Well, that's my observation. You can't blame me.." Misaki replied.

"Misaki-sama, I'm sure extraordinary things will happen in Seishouken." Arthur said.

"You're right, Arthur." Misaki said.

* * *

Yamato Sakijiru arrived at his lonely apartment with a gleaming smile. It was a lucky day for him! _Maybe, Mica is my lucky charm,_ he thought.

It's just as Mica told him. There's more to life when life brings him down. He was just at the verge of giving up but then Mica's words encouraged him. After believing Mica's words, a blessing came to him.

He decided to look at his collection to remind him of his lucky charm. His collection may be absurd to others, but he doesn't care. His collections are pictures of Mica, posters and banners of Mica, letters from Mica, and Magazines of Mica. People teased him because he's so obsessed about Mica. Sure, it's strange for a guy to be so obsessed in an idol. But he doesn't care. Mica serves as his light when he's in the dark.

He treasured his collection very much. He never lets any dust stick to it. Its value is like gold for him. After all, Mica shines for him at the same way the gold shines.

"oh, that reminds me. Misaki-san already told me the answer to Mica's riddle. I'm going to write to her now." Yamato said.

He got a piece of paper. It's very ordinary compared to the paper that Mica uses. and with his black ballpen, he started to write.

_Mica-san,_

_ I appreciate your words of hope. It helped me a lot. A very good thing happened to me after I got your letter. I met a rich young lady by accident. I spilled something on her dress but instead of making me pay for the damages, she gave me a job and she said she will be taking care of the matters regarding the high school I'm gonna enter. I think it's because of your words that i didn't give up, and also because of that, good things started happening._

There was a long pause. He didn't know what to write next because all his feelings are overflowing that he didn't know what to write first. After thinking about it for a moment, he decided to express his feelings truthfully, without a hint of lie in it.

_I really want to thank you in person but i know that's impossible. By the way, I already figured out the answer to your riddle. Yesterday is a History. Tomorrow is a Mistery. Today is a gift. That's why it is called 'present'. My answer's right, isn't it?_

_-Yamato Sakijiru._

After writing this letter, he hurried outside the house to drop it in a mailbox. _It might be better if i send it to her through her e-mail_, he thought.


	2. Mica the unbreaking stone

_**Characters introduced in this story:**_

**Yuki Fukushima**- Mica's supportive Manager. She's the one who offered Mai the chance to be an idol. She does naughty things like duplicating Mai's key to the mansion secretly. She admires Mai because she believes that even though Mai is the hot-headed type, the reason for that is because she can't express her feelings very well. She sees Mai as a relative, not just a talent.

**Igurashi-san**- the casting director of the movie which Mica and Schindler is doing. He organized the Schindler-Mica screen-partnership.

**Director Amafuji**- the director of the movie which stars Mica and Schindler.

**Chapter 2 : THE GOLD NAMED MICA**

Mai Arisaka is seriously in a not so good state. She's seriously ANNOYED.

She hates the morning scene of her everyday life. And to think that this is the _first_ scene she's in every morning.

She was awakened from her slumber by the ringing sound of the alarm clock. and She hates the annoying sound. She hates it when she is woken up by someone or something. There are three reasons why. First, She's way too tired from her work that she needs a lot of sleep. Second, She only slept for three hours. and Third, She wants to continue her mysterious dream to find out the truth.

She threw the annoying alarm clock to the wall and just like that, the alarm clock stopped ringing. She sighed.

"It's that dream again. Why do I have to dream that same dream every night?" Mai said with a worried face.

She gets the same dream every night. It's a blurred and mysterious dream. In her dreams, a black-haired guy speaks to her. She can only see the hairstyle. But she can't see the guy's face because it's blurred. She can't recognize his voice either. She doesn't even know this guy. She's sure of one thing, This guy is not a part of her past. She never knew him.

Every night in her dreams, She would ask this guy about his name and his connection to her. She would ask this guy why He's always in her dreams. She's confused.

"I'm not just a dream. I'm a part of you. I'm a memory that you can't remember. A memory separated from you. I know you a lot. and I love you so much. I'm still holding on to our promise.." This is the line the guy used to tell her in her dreams. This is the only part of the dream that she can remember. She knows that there are more important things that happened in her dreams, but this is the only thing she can remember. Everything is blurred after all. And after she woke up, she would forget those important things that happened.

Feeling frustrated about these confusing thoughts, She decided to get up from her lacy bed. After fixing her messy bed, she looked at a corner of her room. There sleeps her beloved pet, Kuro-chan.

"That must feel so great, being able to have a complete and energizing sleep." Mai commented, as she patted her sleeping pet.

"I'm going to make breakfast now. Yuki-san will be here soon."Mai said as she hurriedly went to the kitchen of the extravagant mansion of their family.

She lives their alone with her pet. Her mom died when she was about to finish her elementary school. After her mom died, Her grandfather on his father's side appeared to them just after her mom's burial. He came to take them. It was that time that she realized something. Her grandfather and her mother had a misunderstanding and couldn't get along with each other.

And after her mom's death, all truth was revealed. Her father is an illegitimate child of his grandfather, a child of a mistress. That also means that she's an illegitimate grandchild. His father also has a deceased twin brother named Yuuri, and she has a cousin who is her uncle's child named Kyoru.

Their clan is the Allster clan, a very powerful and one of the richest clan in the world. Her grandfather is now the head of this clan and her father is being groomed as the next head, as her grandfather never had any child with his legal wife. Allster clan is the second most powerful in Europe. His grandfather currently holds the Second Rank Representative of the Eurasian Federation. And Her father is now the President of the Allster Group, their family main business which holds their chain of businesses from cosmetics, restaurants, hospitals, hotels, fashion, media and many more.

The reason for her living alone is a long story. When her grandfather came to take them back, Her sister, Misaki sent her to St. Cascia Academy where she can strengthen her extraordinary powers known as Cascia. After she finished middle school in St. Cascia, she was being sent by her grandfather to Russia. She refused to follow her grandfather's orders. She refused to take the Allster name. Her grandfather was mad at her and denied her. Her sister, Misaki, now lives in a more extravagant and huge mansion than their previous mansion. She hated her sister because she easily followed their grandfather's orders. She also hates their father. After their mother's burial, he never showed himself to his children.

She got offers from a certain manager named Yuki Hibino. This manager offered her a chance to be a model. To support herself because no one from the Allster clan would support her, She accepted the offer and she easily became famous as Mica. She decided to live in their family's mansion where their family once shared happy memories.

Now, the start of high school is now approaching, with only three days before its start. She discovered something. Seishouken, the school where she spent her elementary days, is now bought by the Allster Group. And Misaki appointed her as the student council high school vice president.

She hates it. It's as if Misaki is controlling her life. It's not supposed to be this way. How can she be the vice president of the student council when she is too busy in her job?

Her job as Mica is only a secret. It's her codename. No one knows that Mica is Mai Arisaka and that Mai Arisaka is actually Mica except Yuki-san, Schindler, her screenpartner and her cousin Kyoru.

Today is a Friday. After she finished eating her breakfast, the doorbell rang. After three seconds, the front door of their mansion opened and a long-haired female manager came in the dining room.

"Mai-chan! Hurry! You'll be late to our shooting!" her manager told her.

"Don't shout to me as if this is your house! Stupid Manager!" Mai angrily said. "After all, it's rude to just duplicate my key and enter the house anytime you want without my permission!" she continued scolding her manager.

"It's necessary, Mai-chan. If I didn't do all of that, then you'll end up being late in your appointments and I will be the one to be scolded by Director Amafuji. You understand now, Mai-chan? Geez, why do we have to argue about this matter every morning?" her manager replied.

"It's okay, I'm not the one being scolded. It's you, not me." Mai coldly said.

"hmm, that's the Mai-chan I know. I love your cold and hot-headed attitude. It's so cute.." Manager Yuki said while patting Mai in her head, as if she's taming a very wild Lion.

Mai was really embarassed by Yuki's actions. She thought of ways to react but found herself unable to express her happiness that Yuki is always on her side.

"D-don't call me Mai-chan! How many times do I need to tell you that?" Mai blushingly shouted to her manager.

The door suddenly opened and revealed her now awake pet, Kuro-chan. Kuro-chan is a black rabbit. Mai loves her pet very much.

"Kuro-chan, you're awake, finally! I've been waiting for you to wake up." Mai said to her beloved pet. Mai may be cold to other people but she loves her pet the most.

_It's really cute when she can't express her feelings and conceal it with her lies and her coldness. I wonder how long can she keep her lies up_, Yuki thought while being able to see the happy face of Mai.

"Mai-chan, we need to hurry, we'll be five minutes late if we move slowly." Yuki reminded her.

"okay, okay. There's no need to nag, Yuki-san! Then, I'll change clothes now. Wait for me here. Oh, and please give Kuro-chan some carrots. It's on the fridge. I'm sure she's hungry. Okay?" Mai said.

"Hai, hai, Mica!" Yuki said while patting Kuro-chan's head.

Mai didn't react to what Yuki last said. "eh? She didn't get mad? That's rare... Most of the time, when people call her 'Mica', she gets mad right?" Yuki wondered.

* * *

All the staffs are already in the shooting place. The Director is now doing the proper setting and now, Mai will turn into another persona, Mica.

It's the everyday scene in her shootings. Her dressing room is always full of people, just like right now. First, there's her manager. Second is her screen-partner, Schindler, who is now having a breakfast on her dressing room. Third is the movie's script supervisor discussing the script of the last scene and its moods to her. Fourth is the casting director who just went by to say his regards. and Fifth is the costume designer who is currently trying to find the proper costume for the last scene of the movie.

_What the.. _She thought. _I asked the producer not to give me any make-up artists and hair designers because I can do my own hair & make-up and because I don't want a lot of people in my dressing room. But why is this people bothering me? I hate this! They're supposed to be assisting the director in the set right?_

Mai's attention is not on what the script supervisor is saying. She doesn't care about the script as long as she can deliver her lines very well. She knows in herself that she's bad at memorizing but she's, if not the best, one of the best in analyzing. She can easily determine the mood of the line she's going to say and she can handle her role perfectly. She's a good actress but since this is her first movie, it seems that the script supervisor doesn't know a lot about her abilities.

_I don't need to know the moods in the script, damn it, why is this script supervisor discussing some matters with me like I'm an idiot? And why is Yuki-san not saying anything? She knows my abilities very well yet she allows this script supervisor to treat me like an amateur?_, Mai thought to herself, slowly losing her cool now.

_No, I can't lose my cool. Mica's personality from Mai Arisaka is completely different. I must control my temper and just ignore these annoying people_, Mai thought when she decided to do what's better.

"Ah, Igurashi-san, sorry to disturb your discussion with Mica but I think you better stop that now. I know that it's part of your job but just please trust her abilities. I chose her to do the lead role because she's the only one who can fit into the lead role. Please trust her. I think Mica thinks this way too." the casting director said to the script supervisor.

"Ah, is that so? Well, sorry if you think that way, Mica-san. I'm just a beginner in this profession and I'm kinda nervous that I want to do my job properly..." the humble sript supervisor said.

Mica's temper is now at ease. She now understands the script supervisor's motives. "It's okay as long as you have your reasons..." Mica said.

The script supervisor, the casting director and the costume designer exited her dressing room. Now, The only annoying people in her dressing room is Yuki-san and Schindler.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Schindler and Yuki-san laughed loudly when the other three exited.

"Why are you two laughing? Is there something funny?" Mai wondered.

"Hahahaha. N-nothing.. It's just that it's funny to see how you try to control your temper... HAHAHA." Schindler said while holding his laughter.

"I can't take it anymore.. My stomach hurts.. It's so funny! HAHAHAHA!" Yuki-san added.

"If it hurts a lot then stop laughing, idiots!" Mai reacted with her embarassed face.

"A-anyway, it's your scene next. Y-you two need to prepare.. " Yuki-san told the two of them while desperately holding her laughter.

"There's no need to prepare. After all, we do those things all the time, right, Mica?" Schindler said with a romantic tone to Mai while holding Mai's chin as if wanting to kiss her.

Mai just slapped Schindler's face as a reply. "Shut up, Schindler!" Mai coldly said.

"haha. That's so like you Mai." Schindler said.

"Well, what do you want Mai to be?" Yuki asked Schindler.

"Seriously, I want her to be my girl." Schindler said with a serious expression.

"s-shut up werewolf!" Mai reacted violently.

"Werewolf?" Yuki-san and Schindler wondered.

"He's a werewolf. His surname is Wollfe!" Mai explained.

"So? what's that? you invented that to tease me?" Schindler said with a proud smile.

All their laughter and noises stopped when the assistant director went inside Mica's dressing room and called for them. "Schindler, Mica, It's your turn..." the assistant director called.

"Okay, we'll be there now.. Let's go, Mica.." Schindler said.

"Hai, Hai.." Mai replied.

"Good luck, futari domo." Yuki said to the both of them.

And like that, the two popular idols exited the dressing room and started being serious in their job.

* * *

Their shooting ended at the time of exactly 11 PM. Before parting with the other crew and staffs, They're having a party as a way to relax and to remove their stress after all that hard work.

Mica is still in her pink flowery yukata costume. She's alone with her pet, Kuro-chan, in a small hill very near the riverbank where all the staffs are having fun, eating and lighting up fireworks. She's just there leaning at a huge tree while looking at the staff. It's fun to look at those fireworks. It's the first time that she thought of the noise as relaxing and so peaceful.

"Hey!" a voice broke her silence. It was Schindler.

"Schindler... why are you here?" Mai asked her screen-partner.

"I came to ease your loneliness, Magnus Magister.. Is it that bad?" Schindler replied.

Mai sighed. _The idiot forgot the rules..._ "Schindler, the rules.. don't call me 'Magnus Magister' whenever we're in the non-Celestial world. You know that right? The Queen will get mad if the rules are broken.." Mai reminded Schindler.

"Hey, I know that. Don't forget that I'm one of the few guardians that the Queen trusts. Speaking of which, It's rare that you worry about how the Queen will react. " Schindler said.

"I'm not worried. It's just that I don't want someone to hear what you just said." Mai defensively said.

"Haha. that's so like you, Mica. Anyway, Yuki-san told me earlier to give this to you."

"Where's Yuki-san?" Mai asked Schindler in a curious tone.

"She's drunk. Don't disturb her." Schindler answered.

"Oh, It's from that fan. I thought it's something important..." Mai said as she opened the envelope and started reading it.

"Is it not important to you, Mica? It's a message from your obsessed fan. Why, is it a bother to you?" Schindler asked.

"It's just a letter, a fan mail. It's not really necessary."Mai answered in a serious and cold tone.

"Then, why are you answering his mails if it's not necessary?" Schindler asked once again.

"His letters are too troublesome. He sends me four letters everyday and when I receive fan mails, My mansion is not enough to contain them. That's why I started replying his letters to remind him not to send me a lot of mails. Anyway, It's fun and I often use riddles on him. I said he can't reply if he didn't figure out the answer. And if he did answer and it's wrong, I won't reply him. That's a lot of fun, don't you think?" Mai answered.

"How bad that is, Mica. and to think that you're our Magnus Magister that must be protected." Schindler said.

"Well, I never said I wanted to be a Magnus Magister anyway." Mai replied.

"haha. Anyway, what did your fan said in his letter?" Schindler asked.

"He answered my riddle fast, huh? Usually, it takes him a week before he can figure out the answer." Mai said.

"What riddle did you give him?" Schindler asked again.

"Yesterday is a History. Tomorrow is a Mystery. If so, what is today?"

"hmm, the answer to that question is quite obvious. It's a 'present', right?"

"Yeah, I give him only the easy riddles but it takes him a week. I wonder if it doesn't interest him that much.."

"we don't know. But I'm sure of one thing, He's not interested in you as much as I do, Mica." Schindler said as he pinned Mica on the tree and held her chin. Their faces are very close to each other and Mai can feel his breath on her face.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Mai. I hope you don't mind." Schindler seductively said.

"Hope for nothing, Bastard! The shooting's over so you don't have to kiss me!" Mai angrily said as she pushes Schindler away from her.

"haha. Mai, someday I'll definitely kiss you as Mai Arisaka, not Mica. Got it?"

"S-shut up, Bastard Schindler!" 


	3. The Day the Idol Meets the Fan

**CHAPTER 3 : THE DAY THE IDOL MEETS THE FAN**

Mai woke up at the best side of the bed. She feels perfectly fine today. She had a complete sleep and she's free from stress. And other than that, today's the first day of high school.

She was standing there in front of her mansion's gate. She looks like the perfect student, wearing proper uniform, except for one thing. She's planning to bring her pet to their school and it's a rule that they must not bring any pets.

_Well, Rules are made to be broken anyway.._ Mai thought.

As she opened the gate, she saw a car parked near her mansion. And her red-haired screen-partner walking towards her.

"Ohayou, Mai." Schindler greeted.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Mai greeted back.

"Hey, You can't bring Kuro-chan to the school. It's the rules." Schindler reminded Mai.

"I know. I don't care about the rules as long as I can keep an eye on my pet." Mai said.

"You're really sneaky, Mai. You'll be announced as the vice-president of Supreme Student Government in a few minutes and you're acting like that?" Schindler said. Supreme Student Government (also known as SSG) is the name of their student council.

Mai sighed. _How I hate to have that position.. Can I resign?_ Mai thought.

"Anyway, don't think about it anymore. It will only make you frustrated. Now, Let's go inside the car or we'll be late, shall we?" Schindler said.

* * *

They arrived at Seishouken 5 minutes before the opening ceremony. Mai and Schindler headed for the SSG building to hide Kuro-chan from the teachers.

"Is this really a building? There was no SSG building when I was in sixth grade in this school. This SSG building...It's more like a palace to me.." Mai commented.

"Many things changed when you were protected by the secluded St. Cascia Academy. You didn't even know that all the SSG officers are from the Deuro World." Schindler revealed a truth to Mai. The Deuro World is the world of people with Cascia, whether it be void, good or bad. The Buena Vista World is a world of people with only good Cascia. These people are called Daisho.

"W-what? Why didn't you tell me?" Mai asked with a shocked expression.

"You didn't ask me. Oops, I said a lot of things to you. It won't be a surprise anymore once I reveal more things to you.." Schindler said.

"'Lot of things', you say? That's only one thing, Bastard!" Mai angrily said to Schindler. T_his idiot, He made me curious about more things but then he hangs me in the middle of my excitement? Who does he think he is? BASTARD SCHINDLER!_, Mai thought as her inner demon self is now getting more excited.

"Anyway, Mai, are you ready for your speech? You topped the entrance exam so you will be the first year representative. And other than that, you will also have a speech as the new Vice-President of SSG. You're pretty laid back for someone who must declare a speech in front of the whole school." Schindler said.

"I see, you don't trust me a lot huh? I'll do it 'on-the-spot' so don't worry. Relax. I never put a shame to anyone or anything in the first place. Unless they know the fact that I'm Mica, the media will really come in this school" Mai said with a grin.

"They don't know your secret, don't worry. Then, If you're ready, let's go to the school's gymnasium.."

"Yeah, Yeah.."

* * *

The gymnasium was really noisy when they got in. All the girls loudly screamed when Schindler entered the hall.

"Kyaa! Schindler-sama! We missed you!" the girls shouted as they ran towards Schindler to attack him with a hug.

"Hey, Girls! It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Schindler said with a seductive look.

_Why is there a lot of flowers in Schindler's background? _Mai thought.

"Anyway, Schindler, I'll be on my seat now... Jaa." Mai said to Schindler, not minding the girls around him.

The girls all gave a deadly stare to Mai when they heard her say goodbye to their Schindler-sama.

_brr.. I feel a very deadly stare directed towards me. What's with the atmosphere? It suddenly became cold. Obsessed fans are really scary..._ Mai thought.

The program is now starting. All the students are sitted already except her. As she took a seat in the freshmen row, She heard a conversation just behind her, and her name was mentioned.

"Hey, do you know someone named Arisaka Mai? The one who topped the entrance exam? I heard she got a perfect score..." an unknown girl asked to another.

"I heard about her too. But Her name's familiar. Is it me or her name's really common and that she had the same surname Pres Misaki once had?" replied the other.

"She couldn't be Pres Misaki's sister right? I mean, If she is, then her surname would be 'Allster' too." replied the person sitting behind Mai.

_Geez, these girls, the program is now going on. Why can't they stop chatting? Oh, I hate this especially their topic is me,_ Mai thought to herself. She looks bothered by what she just heard.

When she tried to divert her attention to something else, a latecomer student approached her. "Miss, Is this seat-" the latecomer guy stopped. "Elise, Is that you?" the guy asked her with a very surprised face.

"N-no, I'm not Elise. And will you please sit down, the program is now going on! You're causing a distraction.." Mai calmly said to the black-haired guy, as not to disturb the other students.

"O-Okay."And the guy sit beside her. "I'm Sakijiru Yamato, by the way. Nice to meet you." The guy introduced himself.

Mai was very shocked when she heard the guy's name. It's unbelievable for her..

_Sakijiru Yamato? The one who gave me a lot of fan mails? the one who calls himself 'my number one fan'? This is **HIM**? Wait, but this school is a private school which has a very expensive tuition, right? How come he studies here?_ Mai asked herself, still can't get over from the guy's introduction.

"A-Arisaka Mai. Domo" she introduced herself.

When the girls who was just chatting behind her heard her name, they gave a shocked expression.

The SSG President Nishida Kyoru is now giving the opening remarks. Kyoru is her cousin, the son of her father's deceased twin brother. His very fragile mom died giving birth to him and when his father died, he had no one to depend on. Their grandfather also came to take him from England and bring him to Japan. Kyoru was then adopted by their father Yuusuke, and thus, he is now her lawfully older brother. Kyoru was the one who took her from St. Cascia Academy and told her to study in Seishouken. He is very calm, kind and loving brother to him. He treats her like she's really his sister, and she feels safe whenever he's around.

"Next, The New Student Representative will give a speech. Let's give a round of applause to First Year Class A's Arisaka Mai." Kyoru said when the opening remarks ended.

There was a loud applause. And even when she's walking towards the stage, she can still hear the whispers of the students from afar.

"Hey, that girl looks beautiful. Let's ask her out.." she heard a guy said.

"Haha. I wonder if she'll come with us.." another guy said.

_Pervert Guys..._ she thought as she faces the students and started her speech.

"A Pleasant Morning to all of you, Students of Seishouken and to the teachers as well." she started with the cutest smile she have. The guys looked as if they were mesmerized by her smile. _These guys are just easy to manipulate. They're reactions are way too predictable.. _Mai thought. She looked at the crowd and noticed the black-haired guy who was just sitting beside her awhile ago. The guy is looking at her with a serious look and it looks like he's thinking very deeply.

She delivered her speech flawlessly, and just like what she told Schindler, it was 'on-the-spot'. The students were very amazed by her speech. She feels fine like that as long as no one knows the fact that she's the idol Mica. She'll do anything just to hide that secret from these people. She knows that "no secret is hidden forever" but even so, she doesn't want to make her life more of a mess when that secret is revealed. That secret will turn her life like a hurricane and she could imagine how her life will be- there will be media men following her everywhere she goes, groups of paparazzi trying to find the bad side in her and fans trying to approach her every time. No, she doesn't want that situation. All she wanted was to have some peace of mind. Thus, starts her goal to conceal her secret.


End file.
